


dreamcatcher groupchat

by orphan_account



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25211878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: chaotic dreamcatcher groupchat
Relationships: Han Dong | Handong/Lee Yoobin | Dami, Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon, Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	dreamcatcher groupchat

JiU created the chat "gang gang"

JiU added SuA

JiU added Siyeon

JiU added Handong

JiU added Yoohyeon

JiU added Dami

JiU added Gahyeon 

JiU: FinaLLY we have a gc, you should all be thanking me rn

Yoohyeon: Thanks babes xxxxxx

Dami: disgusting 

SuA: I do NOT want to see that shit 

Yoohyeon: oh cuz I thought a bitch who calls siyeon "honey" said smth...

Dami: HA 

SuA: You act like I can't violently beat you 

JiU: Babe you should run 

Yoohyeon: You won't even try stick up for me???

JiU: no <3 

Gahyeon: WOW a groupchat! Finally 

JiU: Gahyeon buy me meat as a thank you 

Gahyeon: I'm busy trying to keep bora from killing your gf rn soz dude 

JiU: resPECT YOUR ELDERS AND GET ME MEATTTTT

Gahyeon: so I should just let yooh die?

JiU: meat >>> gf 

Dami: wow 

Yoohyeon: WOWWWWWWWW

Siyeon: guys can you shut up for ONE second 

Siyeon: I can never sleep in this house 

Dami: that's probably bora keeping u up 

SuA: fax 

Siyeon: sHUT UP 

Gahyeon: that's what I say to you both every.damn.night.

Gahyeon: the walls are THIN 

Dami: yes tell them 

Siyeon: Gahyeon you are a baby and I'm sorry we have dirtied your thoughts 

SuA: just wear some earplugs 

Gahyeon: nO be quieT 

JiU: SOMEONE TELL YOOH I'M SORRY I'M TRUELY SORRY

Siyeon: wot 

Gahyeon: Yooh bought some meat and is eating all of it in front of Minji 

Dami: fair enough

JiU: NO TELL HER TO STOP PLS 

Siyeon: oh nOoOo yooh stOooOp 

SuA: I want some 

Siyeon: I'm not buying you any 

SuA: why do I even date you 

Siyeon: because I'm like... really hot 

SuA: true 

Dami: no flirting in the gc or I'll beat you with my stick™

Hangdong: HEY GUYSSSSS :) sorry I was watching a drama 

Gahyeon: HIIIII DONGDONG

Hangdong: dami you can ONLY use that stick on me >:( 

Siyeon: WOAH WHAT 

SuA: WTFFFFFFFFFF

Gahyeon: my eyes....I cannot see 

Dami: why would you say that in front of the children dong 

SuA: I am your eldER 

SuA: and I am shooketh 

SuA: dong pls further elaborate, what does dami exactly DO with the stick ???

Siyeon: why do you want to know 

Siyeon: you aren't using a stick on me 

SuA: shush I'm just curious 

Hangdong: hahahaha.....it was a joke guys, definitely a joke 

Siyeon: I just saw Dami enter Dong's room, these aren't her words 

SuA: dami you spoil all the fun :( 

Dami: unlike you both I like to keep my private life private 

Gahyeon: yes thank you dami I appreciate it 

Gahyeon: btw minji is crying cuz all the meat is gone

Gahyeon: someone go to the kitchen and comfort her, she's loud 

Siyeon: why won't you?

Gahyeon: I am simply vibing 

SuA: Lazy 

SuA: I'll go, I wanna cook smth anyways 

Siyeon: boraaaaaaaaaaa

SuA: yes wife ?

Siyeon: cook me foodssssssssss 

SuA: gimme kiss then I will 

Gahyeon: imma go throw up 

Dami: this gc was a mistake 

Yoohyeon: I am full that meat was DELICIOUS 

JiU: you're so mean 

Yoohyeon: did y'all hear smth? 

JiU: MEAN 

Gahyeon: BORA GET OUT OF THE KITCHEN UNLESS YOU ARE GOING TO COOK 

SuA: i m cookubg 

Gahyeon: KISSING SIYEON IS NOT COOKING 

Gahyeon: GET OUT OF MY SIGHT 

Yoohyeon: yeah listen to gahyeon, you are ruining the atmosphere I've created in here 

JiU: a sad sad atmosphere 

Yoohyeon: who said that 

JiU: I'm SORRY 

Dami: shut up guys I'm watching a drama with dong and the notifications won't stop 

Yoohyeon: just turn the notifications off 

Gahyeon: I'm so tempted to turn the stove on rn behind siyeon and bora so they both stop making out

Yoohyeon: dare you 

JiU: double dare you, siyeons shirt is literally right on the stovetop 

Hangdong: NO! we can't risk setting the fire alarm off! 

Hangdong: Throw water on them instead 

Dami: or milk 

Yoohyeon: ewwwww 

Yoohyeon: but do it 

JiU: do it !!!!

Siyeon: wtF were you guys literally plotting to set me on fire? i-

Gahyeon: why does that surprise you 

Siyeon: I'm so offended 

SuA: I would've saved you honey 

Siyeon: babe ily but you only have like 1 braincell, you probably would've made it worse 

Gahyeon: correction- you have 1 braincell between you and swap it back and forth 

JiU: true 

Yoohyeon: yup 

SuA: everyone get out the kitchen, I'm not cooking you anything 

Siyeon: ~yes you will~ you still love me <3 

SuA: nope go away before I beat your ass 

Yoohyeon: listen to her hun or you'll end up like me 

Siyeon: don't worry I can handle her 

JiU: highly doubt that 

Gahyeon: c'mon out the kitchen guys and watch tv with me 

Yoohyeon: ugh fine 

JiU: Yooh can I sit by you on the sofa? 

Yoohyeon: idk if I've forgiven you yet 

JiU: you are the love of my life and meat comes second always 

Gahyeon: so just forget everyone else right? 

Yoohyeon: hmmmm you can sit by me for now 

JiU: yeeeeeeeeeee

Gahyeon: Siyeon get in here so I don't third wheel 

Siyeon: bora bit my hand 

Yoohyeon: you deserved it 

Hangdong: first aid kit is in the drawer under the sink 

Siyeon: thank you dong fuck you yooh 

Yoohyeon: ily2 <3

JiU: what about me? :) 

Yoohyeon: you're still on thin ice 

Gahyeon: just buy her some M&Ms Minji and she'll love you again 

Yoohyeon: listen to gahyeon 

JiU: okay I will in the morning 

Yoohyeon: >:(


End file.
